Life Altering
by Lucrecia Matthews
Summary: "After all that's happened in this short amount of time, I feel lucky knowing I can trust you all." AU OC/Basch Vaan/Penelo in later chapters.
1. January 8th

**A/N: **Okay it's up again! Reviewed and edited as best I can with my brand-new shiny software! Hope this makes more sense! Tell me what all of you think, I'm almost dying from lack of reviews. I'm a big girl I can take it!

Thanks, Lucy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austin or her works. I also do not own Square-Enix Final Fantasy characters. This is purely fan made.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

January 8th

Today was a good day. Today was, to be more specific, January 8th and a Friday. As I was on my way out of the school building I was a bit too content with the music blaring in my ears to notice two very important things. The first thing I had failed to notice was the group of people, with the seemingly worried expressions, standing at the base of a ramp that lead down to the stair case. The second thing that had not attracted my attention was the sneaker-ed foot that had nonchalantly jutted into my path. Later I would realize that the mess I was about to get into could have been easily avoided had I heeded my mothers warnings about playing my music too loudly.

Terror flooded through me as I was flung into the air. I had felt someone's foot not seconds before my levitating act. I now took notice of the group of people in front of me and with out thinking I flung my arms out in front of me. I thought I had screamed. I must have, because I heard a scream and he turned around.

"Oh no! NO NO NO NO! Of all people on the face of the planet not him!"

With that perfectly smooth smile he reached out for me, almost as if he'd been waiting for me to fall into his arms. On impact my arms stayed completely extended as if I was still flying through the air. Then, I could smell the forest and grass and summer. In the milliseconds it must have taken me to blink his lips touched mine. I could taste chocolate and strawberries and something else sickly sweet reminiscent of alcohol. His lips were as soft as fleece, or maybe silk, and I could feel my ears getting hot.

For only a moment, I looked back towards the person who belonged to the sneaker that had gotten me into this mess. Daniel Graft was standing at the top of the ramp with his mouth hanging open. At that moment I closed my eyes. After all if I could use this situation to spur such a reaction in my greatest enemy I might as well milk it for all it was worth.

I relaxed my arms and proceeded to tangle my fingers through the hair of the one person who came even close to Daniels hate meter level. It took all of my psychological strength to part from him. I don't actually remember how I had managed to do it. I think my hand must have moved involuntarily, but I remember closing my eyes and feeling my hand impact something soft with a sharp "smack!" Immediately I pivoted on my heal. I felt as if my body was moving of its own accord and, no matter how many times I requested that it stop, it kept moving. As I approached the sneakers culprit, I had a sudden sense of deja vu. In seconds I had repeated the same act of hitting something soft with my hand but this time when I opened my eyes it was balled into a fist and there was a small amount of blood on my knuckles.

I looked down just to make sure I hadn't done any major damage and when I was done enjoying the vision of Daniel holding his nose awkwardly in pain a realization occurred. It was then that it hit me that I had to turn around and walk back past the idiot that had received the first blow. I had a feeling that this thought dawned on him at the same time it had me because as I slowly turned, absolutely fuming, to the male at the bottom of the ramp all he could do was hold his cheek and chuckle.

* * *

I suppose in order for you to understand my episode on the stairwell we'd have to go back about two weeks. One might think two weeks isn't nearly enough time to develop such a loathing for one person but with this guy it was as easy striking a note on a piano.

It would seem as if he had arrived with a group of people really. On the very same day 6 new people had arrived. Two new teachers and four students.

My English teacher had suddenly been stricken with some foreign disease and a certain Mr. Basch Fon Ronsenburg was to replace her. It seemed as if our librarian had become ill as well. She was replaced accordingly by a Ms. Fran. No last name that I knew of.

We had gotten two additions to our Junior class, Penelo and Vaan. Penelo and I had chemistry together. I had never seen someone light so many things on fire in my life. Not to mention that the things she had "lit on fire," had all resulted from what appeared to be spontaneous combustion. Vaan, on the other hand, I had serious issues with. He was my partner in math and he seemed to know nothing about what we were doing. Not only that, he never seemed to stop talking. I mean this kid seemed to blab uncontrollably. It was all I could do to be polite and nod casually without pummeling his face in!

We got a new Senior. Well that's not true. We got two new Seniors. The girl, Ashe, was actually pretty cool. Although, she was a bit snooty, and when I asked she simply replied, "I'm a princess!" That was followed by a look of, "Oh crap! I shouldn't have said that!" With that she hastily walked away without another word.

Then there was Balthier. Now I'll admit when I first saw him I found him very attractive. Especially his accent, which sounded elegantly British. The guy dressed modernly enough, but it always seemed as if he was from a different time let alone somewhere far far away. At first I thought he might be gay but that thought was quickly abolished once I had witnessed his excellent silver tongued skill when dealing with ladies; though I really doubt you could call half the female population of Robinson Centinal High School "ladies."

That's when the hate started to formulate. I hated guys like him. Guys who thought that with the flick of a finger he could have any girl he wanted. What was worse for some reason he seemed to find pleasure in aggravating me of all people.

* * *

Early today, after second period, I headed for the cafeteria. At one time I quite enjoyed sitting in the lunch room for my open third period. It gave me time to nibble at something and maybe read a little before the flood of conjoining voices punctuated itself like a shrill scream in my ears. I enjoyed it, of course, until Balthier found himself two tables down competing in what seemed like a one sided staring contest. It didn't seem as if he had blinked even once. To make it worse he had that stupid half smirk on his face. Looking up from my book I had an opportunity to shoot him an aggravated glare and that's when I could see the intensity in his eyes change. No not change intensify, if that was even possible. I quickly returned to Mr. Darcy.

Of course, from what I did catch of his manner, not only did he appear from a different time but he seemed much older than he claimed. He must have had to be held back many times. In a high school you would expect pubescent boys, with ideas of themselves that made them even more repulsive. Baltheir, on the other hand, had the charm of a man. He had the posture of someone who had lived far longer in a rougher world then the boys of Robinson Centinal.

The bell for lunch rang. A swarm of squealing girls blotched out his intense hazel eyes. As I cast one last glance his way I looked into his eyes. I could taste chocolate. Then Tanner sat down.

Tanner was my best friend. He understood exactly why I didn't like Balthier, and I could imagine that he harbored the same feelings towards him. Tanner was cute. He had pretty eyes and what they lacked in intensity they made up with a feeling of comfort and safety. As I told him the details of my encounter with Balthier he seemed to grow on edge. He moved closer to me, I could feel his warmth and as I leaned on his shoulder I glanced towards Balthier. His eyes were down cast. He left suddenly. The lunch bell excusing us to class rang. Tanner wished me luck with Vaan as I departed for another eventful period of math.

* * *

I sat down and for once Vaan seemed completely quiet. I looked at him and he looked away. Of course I didn't press the matter because, after a week his ramblings about fairy tales of sky pirates got a LOT old. The math period was relatively silent. Vaan asked a few questions about angles and then went on with his work. He didn't look at me once the whole period. I knew that look. It was sad and guilty. What was Vaan guilty of? What would that guilt have to do with me? I didn't know what was wrong with my mind. 'Get back to work! It's Friday and Tanner is probably going to grow a pair after school today! Come on get pumped!!!' The bell excusing us from school finally rang and my music was blaring faster then you can say T.G.I.F.

I started almost skipping down to the Orchestra lockers where Tanner had told me to meet him. I approached the ramp that lead down the stairs to the stairway to the arts hallway. I was excited. I was happy. I was finally going to have someone who loved me. I wasn't paying attention.

I tripped. I was kissed, and a third thing that slipped my mind was the boy climbing the stairs with my instrument. I also missed his eyes. The comfort and safety long gone and now the blue was a blue of tears. Eyes that looked as if they could will the ocean and all its wrath upon me. I had missed the disappointment and I had missed the small note written in almost calligraphy drop from his hand.

"You know, your not bad at this." Balthier spoke into my ear as he joined me at my side.

I spotted my Viola and looked quizzically at it. The day was too weird already so I just grabbed it and rushed to the lockers.

* * *

"He's not here. Pity. I really do love a good love story." Balthier smirked as he took a bite out of a particularly crisp apple for the season. He had probably kept it from lunch that day. He rubbed his cheek.

"And what would you know about this your majesty?" I asked.

"Hardly," he said, "I am far far far from royalty. Quite the opposite in fact."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the corner for Tanner.

"I don't speak of Monarchies you idiot. You know what I mean! Your the Prince of Robinson Centinal! Or did you not notice the crowd of girls waiting for you?"

He approached swiftly causing me to back up against one of the large bass lockers.

"What if I'm not interested in those silly girls? What if I'm looking for someone with more of a,"

He paused and stroked the side of my chin,

"Well with more of a bite."

With that, he walked nonchalantly away. As if he were a Cheshire cat. Even his walk radiated arrogance. I spotted Tanner in the parking lot and I ran towards his car. No one could have prepared me for what happened next.

* * *

"I waited for you." he said.

"I looked for you." I replied excitedly.

I must have been grinning from ear to ear.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face. It just makes it worse."

Now I was confused. He hadn't ever talked to me like that.

"Tanner, what's going on? I thought you were going to... You know... ASK me something."

I hinted as subtly as I could have under the circumstances.

"Yeah well. I guess my 'Services are no longer required."

Now I was really confused. Without a word more Tanner opened his driver side door and started the engine.

"You know, I really expected more out of you Tawny." he said dejectedly.

I looked into his eyes pleading for an explanation but there was nothing but hate. There was nothing but anger. He wouldn't look at me with those bright blue eyes again. I knew he would never talk to me again, let alone love me. What had I done? I couldn't figure out why he was so mad at me. And then it hit me. As hard as if he had rammed me with his car. I closed my eyes and began to cry.


	2. Java & Drama

**A/N:** Yeah Chapter the Second revised and up! Changed some stuffs around and thanks to Loche for the tips and help! The London Fogs for you! I hope you guys still enjoy it! Not much drastically changed but deffinitly more understandable. I'm working on fixing some stuff with chapter 3 and it should be up, again, shortly! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austin or her works. I also do not own Square-Enix and its Final Fantasy characters. This is purely fan made.**

Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't know what to do. Not that I could figure out what I should do under these circumstances. So I wiped my tears and walked back into the school building. I grabbed my things from my Orchestra locker and started to continue to my car. As I reached the school door I felt something grab my wrist.

"At least let me help you with your things. It's the least I can do to apologize for my behavior earlier."

I was shocked. It was all his fault, every single bit of this mess. He didn't even register what was wrong. He knew my reason for being here, in this state, and yet he continued to taunt me.

"YOU!" I spat. "Your behavior?! What do you think this was? Acting rude? Stealing my toys?! You ruined EVERYTHING!" My mouth went on uncontrolled. It was only fueled by my problems with Tanner and my anger.

"It's all your fault... It's all your fault. He saw everything. You ruined everything." continued as I slumped against my locker tears streaming yet again.

"Might I add that It wasn't me forcing you to stroke my locks ma'am."

I shot him a glance could shatter bones. It was then that realization struck like being hit with a rock.

"Oh no..."

I thought about my moment of revenge. How I hadn't even thought to restrain myself. I all I cared about was getting a reaction. Balthier was right. It wasn't just his fault. Sadly, I didn't admit this and I tried my head to find something other than myself to blame my situation on. I tried in vain. It was my fault in the very beginning. My stupid music had mattered more than paying attention.

Balthier held out a hand.

"Okay. So it wasn't all your fault." _But I wish it was. This was my only chance... _"Fine."

I said fiercely, trying to hide the aftershock of my breakdown. I shoved my viola at his chest, before he could try and hug me or something, and headed for the door.

"So I see you play quite the menagerie of instruments."

I looked back at him. "Are you seriously trying to make small talk?"

I asked. I continued walking expecting that do be the last of the discussion.

"Well," he said, "One usually associates themselves with the other person before excursions like the one at the staircase. I would usually take the lady out to dinner first, but lunch seems pleasant enough."

He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "_lunch seems pleasant enough." _I mocked him under my breath.

My car is old. The locks don't work properly. I walked with Balthier to the trunk.

"You know I was thinking of spending a lot more time in the lunch room. As I said, It is pleasant I like the openness of the..."

I cut him off. "The lunch room WAS pleasant enough prior to your arrival!"

I almost shouted at him.

"At least I didn't treat you as if you were vermin." he retorted. "I believe that was your action towards me."

He was right. I had no reason to treat him as I did, other then a glance across the top of a book. I hung my head. "Fine! I'm sorry. Is that what your looking for? An apology?"

I looked in his direction but I tried to avoid his eyes. It seemed like every time I made direct eye contact I find myself reminiscing the taste of chocolate, especially the melting part.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lower lip. "It's just that... You stand for everything I stand against. I really have to go." I opened the trunk and shoved both my viola and my saxophone in. I slammed the door closed trying to rid myself of the thoughts in my head. I almost ran to the driver side door. I fumbled with my keys, trying to get out of here as soon as possible instead of prompting something that might worsen my situation with Tanner. Stupid car. In my haste my keys slipped from my fingers I bent down to pick them up but I was stopped mid way by the feeling of Balthier's hand on my chin.

"It's easy to run from things we stand against. I know that better than anyone," his face saddened, "but your supposed to be the strong one. Right?"

In a swift movement he cradled me in his arms. I could smell his musky, foresty, scent. He was warm. Much warmer than he looked in his silk shirt. It was January, and very cold. Everything about him made me want to crawl into his arms and stay there forever. Alas, he was right. I was the strong one.

"I have to go. I just lost something very important, and I can't stay here." I pulled away, picked up my keys and opened my door.

"I could make you a new one, even better than the first, if you told me what it was like." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Irreplaceable." I said. My words as sharp as a knife. I could almost see his heart sink.

* * *

As I drove away I couldn't help but feel as if he had left a carbon copy of our embrace. I recalled the feel of his fingers running through my hair, and the softness of his shirt. I could feel him breathing against me and I could feel his heart racing almost as fast as mine. At least now I knew he had a heart. With hugs on the mind I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Tanner. Even though he was cute and kind I had never felt anything but cute for him. Not only that but I had noticed I had never gotten hugs from Tanner, Only friendly words and side-long glances.

* * *

Today had been rough. I decided to take a detour to Java Drama, a local coffee place, and drown out my thoughts with some Jane Austin and a London Fog. I chose a cushy chair next to the fire place. Mere seconds it seemed after I had immersed myself in my book enough to forget about him entirely, Balthier took a seat next to me, offering me a refill of my latte.

"You look like you could use it." he said handing me the cup.

"I'm fine thank you. I have one." I threw a forlorn look at my now empty cup.

"Yes I see that. But unless you posses some sort of magical skills I doubt you can fill an empty cup."

I glared and returned to my reading.

"Fine then." Balthier said, reclining further into the leather seat he had chosen. He began to drink the latte. He was right of course I couldn't magically get another latte and my wallet was as empty as the cup. I reached out and he handed me the cup of coffee with a smug look on his face.

"So tell me about your man friend." He asked, resting his chin elegantly on his hand. His rings glinted silver and gold with every flick of the fire.

"I'll tell you about Tanner," I said, putting emphasis on his name, "if you tell me what you are doing here."

I watched him, waiting for a response.

"I followed you. What else would I be doing here?" He smiled sweetly at me, as if he were a dog waiting for a reward.

"Wait. You stalked me to a coffee shop? Do you not understand that things like that are slightly freakish? Not to mention frowned upon by society?"

He faked disbelief. "Me? Stalk? Never. I was merely following a pretty girl to a place with atmosphere. If that is frowned upon by society I must wonder how you were created." He smirked and I returned his answer with a glare.

"Now, about this Tenor fellow."

"Tanner."

"Yes, that one. Tell me about him?"

I began telling him about how he was nice, and sweet, and how he had given me a small teddy bear last year when I was the only one left without a Valentine's gift.

"That's coming up then, isn't it?" He inquired.

"Well February, but yes. I suppose so. And the school sponsors an event I guess. Kind of like a Sadie Hawkins week." I slurped the drink as I finished my sentence.

"Who is Sadie Hawkins again?" He asked. I looked at him with surprise? He had never heard of a Sadie Hawkins dance?

"She was a tom boy like character in an old comic. She asked the boys out, so now we have Sadie Hawkins or girls choice dances."

"Oh I see." He seemed amused by this thought. I wondered how many invitations he would be receiving. I shuddered.

He told me to talk, so after a while I did. I told him about the move. I told him about my friends. I even told him about my bad habits. He watched me silently and intently. I told him about my likes and dislikes. I even told him about my fondness of old movies and whipped cream after a really bad day. He chuckled at this.

"So tell me about where you came from. Whats it like? Did you leave anyone behind."

I hoped that this would be the one thing we had in common, both of us having moved to someplace new and strange. I was wrong. Balthier's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I really don't think we should talk about where I'm from... I..."

"Memories... I know." I interjected. He looked up and seemed as cocky as ever.

"Let's go!" he said.

"Uhm... What?"

"I want to show you something. I think... Well rather I hope that you might understand me a little more if you saw it."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. We out of the building and standing at the drivers side door in less than a minute.

* * *

"Keys..." he said with a very serious look on his face.

Okay okay... So guys really have this thing with driving. I guess its a testosterone thing, but there was no way in hell this guy was driving my car. I barely even knew him. And think, what happens if we get in an accident and my mom found out. Oh snap. That's all it took for me to realize that he was soooo not going anywhere near the steering wheel!

"I'm sorry I can't let you drive. You ride in the passengers seat buddy, or you don't ride at all. Mother's rules!"

He glared. "I have driven more instruments of speed and agility then you will ever know. Give me the keys."

"No..."

"Keys..."

"I'm sorry what?"

"What?"

"Never mind. HA! I win!"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about woman!? Keys now! We are wasting precious time here!"

"I'm sorry I don't think that I can let you do that." "Keys!" he grabbed for them. I dodged out of the way like a ninja.

"Access denied." I said like a robot. It made me giggle to myself.

"Give me the God damn keys Fran! Oh... I... Uhm..."

I looked at him quizzically. "Oh so you do know the Muslim woman? And she did arrive with you then?" I asked sternly.

Ms. Fran, the current replacement librarian, was Muslim. At least, that's what I assumed, her hair, which must have been quite long because it looked as if it stuck up in awkward places where it was bunched together, was always covered by a head scarf. I assumed it was some sort of Burkah.

"Can you please just give me the keys."

I weighed the decision of letting him drive and possibly dying, with going with his plan and being absolutely mind blown. Okay nothing interesting was probably going to happen. My life was dull at best. I never won contests or sweepstakes. I just kind of existed.

"Only if you explain yourself properly like a normal human being."

"I can only do that after I show you what I show you. Okay?"

I turned my head away from him in defeat. I dropped the keys into his outstretched palm. I felt as if my parents had just taken my car away from me. Depression and all I clambered into the passengers seat and watched nervously as Balthier started my car and we exited the parking lot. Balthier had mastered the peel-out. Even I was impressed, and I know cars like the back of my hand.

* * *

We took off down the interstate and went far enough out of town that the hills turned to farmland. He took exit 108 and headed out to a field near a small cottage.

"So what is all this about. You want to show me a space ship or something? Seen an alien out here? Do you think I wont be your friend because you believe in the extra terrestrial?"

"Will you just be quiet?"

"Fine."I said, a little hurt. This was MY car he was driving. he pulled down the long drive way and turned off the engine.

"Give me your spare keys. Please don't ask questions, just do it."

his voice had a strange sound to it. Excitement and something else. I reached into the glove compartment and handed him my spare keys.

"Is this all of them?" he asked.

"Yep. That's it. So what do we do now?" without any warning he leaned over and planted one soft and tender kiss on my lips. Now I was mad. I reached out and slapped his cheek once again.

"What the hell was that for Balthier!?"

"Just in case you run and I never get the chance."

He smiled that crooked smile and I melted for the third time that day. He rubbed his cheek as we exited the car.

Before he closed the door I noticed that he had locked all of the doors. I was starting to get immensely freaked now. This is what you see in horror films right before someone gets killed.

He told me to close my eyes. Ever hesitant I did what he asked. I could smell his spicy scent again as he placed his handkerchief over my eyes. Okay lets take a moment to ask a silly question. Who in Gods name carries a handkerchief anymore? Except old people but that doesn't count.

I was really getting nervous now. He walked me across the field, or at least I thought he did because I could feel the alfalfa brushing against the side of my leg. I heard a bang as soon as we had stopped.

"What was that!?" I asked trying to look around and then realizing I was blindfolded.

"Nothing, nothing. Just let me walk you okay? And do try to stay calm. I really hate it when people are on edge." Who did this guy think he was? So I let Balthier walk me up what seemed to be a ramp. I thought for a moment. There was a cottage, there was a small wood in the background but I couldn't remember any ramps.

It was metal. I could tell that much from the clanking of our shoes as we ascended. Finally we hit level ground. He stood there and it sounded like he pressed a button. The button went beep. Another loud bump. I covered my head with my arms afraid I might get hit with a baseball bat or something.

Balthier pushed very lightly on my arms to try and get me to lower them.

"No one is going to hurt you dear, just let me take this blindfold off."

Balthier undid the knot at the back of my head and gently slid his fingers to the front of the handkerchief and removed it slowly. I still couldn't see and I wont say I didn't like the feeling of his hands touching my skin. The handkerchief dropped and I gasped.


	3. Waking Up

**A/N:** Okay reviewed, revised and re-uploaded! Here's chapter 3! *celebration!* OK!!! so... I'm officially thinking about taking up being emo from the lack of reviews! Come on people! pweetty pweese? Love it? Hate it? Change nothing or we'll go on strike? help me out!

**Disclaimer: List of things I do NOT own:**

**M.C. Hammer or Hammer Time**

**Jane Austin or her works**

**Final Fantasy**

**This is purely fan made!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my God..."

I thought back to the conversation in the car.

_Do you think I won't be your friend because you believe in the Extraterrestrial? _

"Oh my God..." I said again.

I was standing in what appeared to be an airship. I have to face it I'm a total geek. I have seen Star Wars about a million times and this was definitely an airship. Any teenager will tell you they think it would be pretty darn neat to be abducted by aliens, but right now I was a bundle of negative emotion. I was angry that Balthier had lied. I was scared because he was obviously an alien. I didn't know where I was. This was all intensified do to the fact that I was hyped up on coffee. I couldn't take it anymore. Balthier was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I must have looked blue, or purple, or maybe even green. Before I could exploded and pass out I let out a blood curdling scream.

I immediately regretted that because the moment I had done so Mr. Basch came running up from what looked like the down stairs of the ship. He was carrying a battle ax Time for another silly question. What the hell was my English Lit. teacher doing with a freaking battle ax?!?! Not to mention the fact that he was also on an alien spacecraft!

I have taken Karate for more then 10 years now so when he approached searching for the origin of the noise I threw him off balance, took the ax in my hands and used the leverage to send him flying over my head. "Don't come any closer you Alien freak!!!"

Okay I know it sounds a bit harsh but what would you have done? Balthier looked straight at me and pulled that gorgeous sideways grin. I melted. I fell for it and I was totally ready to leap into his arms, when something rather embarrassing happened.

At that moment Ms. Fran walked suavely into the room wondering what all the racket was about. The battle ax was shaking in my hands. I looked up at here face revealed in full for the first time. She did not have ears!!!

Wait...

I passed out.

* * *

The first time I came to I was in Mr. Basch's arms.

"Good Morning baby! How bout you go and make some eggs for mommy and I'll go back to sleep." I drawled.

There was saliva dripping out of the side of my mouth. I lifted my hand, possibly intending to stroke his chin, which smacked into his face causing him to grunt slightly.

"I'm sorry honey! How bout a kiss for darling?"

I was gone again.

* * *

When I finally awoke I was in a hammock like bed. Balthier was nursing my head and passing his fingers ever so gently through my hair. I sat up straight as a board only to hit my head again.

"ALIENS!!!" I started screaming again.

"Shhh. Shh. You won't be the only one with a headache if you keep up with this nonsense."

Balthier laid me back down on the bad and continued to dab at my head with a cold, soft towel. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a night gown that not only did not belong to me but that I had not worn into the so called, "Space Ship." I turned my head and looked at Balthier he chuckled as I realized this. *Smack!*

"YOU PERVERT!!!" I cried, trying ridiculously hard to pull the blankets over myself.

"Ouch! Would you cease and desist your constant need to strike me woman!? I did not dress you! Our dear Penelo did. She has also called to tell your parents that you will be staying with her at her house for the next week, planning the Sadie Hawkins week."

He looked at me and flashed me that smile. Only then did I release my death grip on the blankets. He chuckled and I glared.

"You lied to my mother. Of all people in the world you lied to Lisa Winston... You are officially going to hell. Not that you weren't in the first place."

He had to cough to restrain himself from laughing. My glare intensified.

"Now. Since I assume you are done calling me an alien will you please give me a chance to explain myself?"

I contemplated his question.

"Okay. I'll let you finish your story, for a kiss." I smiled mischievously.

"I guess that isn't as bad as it could have been."

He flashed that grin and leaned his face down to mine. I slammed my forehead against his and booked it for the door.

"Stop. Right. There."

*click* My attack hadn't even phased him. At least not in the physical sense. I have a feeling you really know if you've pissed someone off when the pull a huge ass gun on you.

"Okay... Okay. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

I murmured as I slumped to the floor with my hands in the air.

"Shall we continue? I do so hate to waste time."

He said in an aristocratic tone.

"Yes please." I almost shouted. "Just please don't shoot me!"

He chuckled and settled his gun on his shoulder.

"Now let me explain myself properly like a normal human being." He grinned.

After Balthier had taken the time to explain his plight in detail I was completely enthused. I wanted to know everything about his world called Ivalice. I wanted to hug Basch and Penelo, and I really wanted to punch Vaan. I walked over to Balthier and kissed his forehead and gave him a hug.

"And what, my dear, was that for?" he asked as I sat on his lap.

"Because," I said tears starting to well up in my eyes, "because I never gave you any compassion. I'm so sorry for you. I'm depressed being a few states away from my home. Your a galaxy away from your home. Maybe more! Maybe a whole universe away! It's not fair. Not fair."

I cried as I placed my face into his chest. He was surprised by my reaction, but after it set in he cuddled me in his arms.

"It's alright my dear. It's alright."

I wanted to go to sleep cradled in his arms. My heart was pounding in my ears and my headache was getting worse.

Sadly the moment was interrupted by the entrance of my English Lit. teacher who informed me that I should address him as simply, Basch.

"Oh... Sorry..."

I leaped out of Balthier's arms and you could see him throw a look of current loathing in Basch's direction.

"You really do have perfect timing Captain." He said resting his head in his left hand.

"My apologies for disturbing you. I came to find the young lady's clothing size. Since it would appear that you will be spending a length of time with us, Penelo and I are setting out to buy you some clothes for your stay. Since we both had a feeling that you did not come to us prepared."

Basch sent the same look back at Balthier who glanced at his feet to hide a look of guilt.

"Until we have returned we have this for you to wear."

"I'm a 2, and thank you but I don't think I..."

he cut me off.

"Perfect. You are the same as Penelo. Please take this."

Basch handed me a silky piece of fabric and bowed as he exited the room. Time for the third silly question. Am I the only one who finds it strange that my English Lit. teacher, sorry Basch, just bowed to me?

I fumbled with the slick fabric and managed to unfold it gently as I sat on the bed. It was beautiful! It was a top and bottoms of dark brown silk. It looked like an outfit suited better for a Gypsy or an Arabian dancer. I sighed as I fingered the small gold beads that trimmed the whole thing.

"Well, I shall excuse myself while you make yourself decent."

Balthier said as he exited the room. I smiled at him as he left.

I gently pulled off the night shirt. I picked up the delicate pants and began to pull them on. Thank God I had shaved my legs this morning. The silky fabric glided over my skin. I tied the sides of the pants that hung on my hips. After I made sure that the pants where tight enough at the waste I pulled lightly at the tethers at my calves I laughed as I looked at them. They reminded me of M.C. Hammer, and it took all of my strength not to go into Hammer Time.

I smiled as I pulled the top slowly over my head. The ensemble looked amazing! It really made my blue eyes shine, which they hadn't done since I had moved two years ago. The gauzy sleeves of the top hung over my shoulders and my mind wandered to Aladdin as the pieces glimmering gold began to ring gently as I moved. I tried to reach around and tie the laces on the back but I failed epically. Instead I tied my back length brown hair in a very loose pony tail and went to find someone to help me with the laces.

* * *

As luck would have it as I exited the room the first person I bumped into was a very excited Vaan.

"Oh! My bad." he said. "Wow... You actually look... You actually look pretty! You look like a girl!"

Vaan attempted to hug me but I caught him before he could finish the act.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" I shouted. You probably could have fried an egg on my face it was so red. I was about to punch him in the face when Balthier caught my wrist and pinned me against a wall.

My face was now red for an entirely different reason. I was breathing hard. So was he. I could smell him again and I just wanted to float away.

"Now then..." he began to say but Fran was the one to finish his sentence.

"That is quite enough of that." she breathed in her heavy, yet completely unplaceable, accent.

"Now look at what you have done my dear. You have woken Fran from her beauty sleep." He chuckled as his grasp on my wrists loosened.

"What the hell was that for?! I was only trying to say you look good!" Vaan squealed.

"And you do look gorgeous by the way Ms. Tawnalia." Balthier said smoothly. I felt his fingers grace my bear back as he started to tighten the laces that held my top correctly.

"Th... Thank you. Balthier."

I breathed as he placed a kiss on the back of my neck. A shiver ran violently up and down my spine. He turned me around and grasped my hands in his.

"You should wear it more often. It suits you."

Invigorated by his comment I did a turn and bowed gracefully.

"Hey! Your just like Penelo!" Vaan called from down the hall.

He struggled to give me a thumbs up and a goofy grin spread across his face. Penelo was graceful. It was my act of being ungraceful that had landed me in this situation in the first place. But finally he had managed to compliment me with a compliment. I smiled and did another turn.

By the time Basch and Penelo returned with clothes and undergarments I was dancing around the airship they called the "Strahl." I was having more fun than I had had in a long time.

I was gracefully completing turns followed by flowing movements of my hands. I started using what I had learned from karate to make graceful illusions with my body. Penelo, holding a bag of undergarments, gasped and ran to me.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uhm. er... I just kind of... well... I was dancing... Kind of... I'm probably terrible... I'll stop." I stuttered. I expected Penelo to say something but the words came from Basch.

"No. Please don't... Stop I mean. Dance to your hearts content. Maybe later tonight we will set up a fire and have a performance like old times." He said.

"Oh yes!!!" Penelo exclaimed excitedly.

"It would be phenomenal to witness both of you dancing. You two are both so very graceful and delicate. Soft too."

This had come from Balthier who had been watching me from a dark hallway since I had assumed that he had left. My face must have been redder then a rose as he complimented me.

"Who me? Graceful? Do you remember how we actually first made contact with each other?" I said. Recollecting what had happened earlier that day. It had only been barely a day and it had seemed like an eternity.

"Yes and do you remember how easy it was to sweep you into my arms as you fell from the heavens lady angel? Two days and you expect me not to remember the way you held your arms above you as if you were completing a dance move? Or the way you gently cradled your arms around my neck? You do not give yourself enough credit. Do try to be less modest in this company. We already have Penelo for that."

Balthier finished and started playing with one of Penelo's cute twin braids.

Wait... Had he said two days?

"What!?! Two days??? How long was I asleep?"

I shouted, then covered my mouth noticing how loud I was.

"Almost a day and a half my lady." Said Basch.

He was admiring my shiny legs and my slender waist. His eyes reminded me of the ocean. Like Tanner it seemed as if he controlled it's sheer power. Although, while Tanner only had that look the one time I had seen him truly angry, Basch seemed to harness it's breath taking power with every moment.

I studied him, now garbed in his other worldly attire I could see his powerful abdomen. I studied his muscle structure. With each deep breath he took I watched how his nostrils flared slightly and I watched his folded arms tense. He had watched me watching him and quickly averted his gaze.

"Oh no! Did you call my parents the first night? Was my mom freaking out? Oh my god she probably thought I got in an accident."

I started naming off reasons why I had to leave. Balthier grasped my wrist and pulled me into a dip. "Not to worry my little dancer."

He almost whispered. He spun me out and pulled me back in. "Our dear Basch here took care of everything for you. You should thank him."

He caressed my ear with his words then sent me spinning towards the older man as he climbed the stares to his bed quarters.

I landed against Basch with a thunk. My hand slipped along his muscular frame and my breath caught. He had obviously noticed because he took hold of my back and spun me in a delicate circle. He let me drift quietly to the seat in the main part of the ship.

I sat down and my heart began racing. I was confused. Not only had Balthier pushed me on Basch, Basch had allowed him to do so. Although Balthier was obviously much older than eighteen, Basch being, as he originally told me, 26 was totally out of the question.

In his world a betrothal between his age and mine would be nothing. Here on the other hand there were laws. Strict laws. He was a man of honor after all. After having caught his attention I could see these same thoughts were running through his mind. Now I was caught between two men and a boy who I thought I had loved. In the span of two days my life had been completely altered.


	4. Chicken Soup

**A/N:** OH. MY. GOODNESS! It has taken forever to get this up. I am so sooo sorry to my readers! It should have never taken this long... EXCUSE TIME! *theme music* 1. I had to take all of my finals, suckish, so I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. 2. I have felt intensely sick for the past 2 weeks. I didn't feel like writing at all but the dwendling number of daily readers boosted me into high gear. Well, here it is. Not the best, not the worst. Tell me what you guys think!

P.s. Thanks to my fans you guys are pretty chill!

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**Walmart**

**Final Fantasy or their Bad A$$ characters**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunday night. What was I supposed to do with my time? I was nervous, and when I'm nervous I get hungry. This wasn't helped by the fact that the last thing I had ingested was either a cheese stick or Balthier's London Fog on Friday. When I was home I would make a big meal for my mother and I. The purpose was usually to stock the fridge for the week.

What was my mom going to do for food for the the next week? Mac and Cheese? Come to think of it what was I going to do for food for the next week? I posed the question to the rest of the group.

"I love to cook!" squealed Penelo.

"I cook all the meals for the boys here. Not that it's anything extravagant. At least I keep them fed." She draped her arms over Vaan's shoulders and smiled.

Basch cleared his throat and found something to do. Balthier grimaced. Vaan mocked sticking his finger down his throat when she turned away from him.

It couldn't possibly be that bad I thought.

* * *

Later that night, sitting around a fire outside the Strahl, I was served some thing that changed my mind completely.

"How do you like it?" Penelo beamed.

"Well, it's uhm... It's interesting!" I recovered.

"OH! THANK YOU!!!" She hugged my neck and almost knocked me off the crate I had been sitting on.

"You want seconds?" She asked shoveling some more of the sort of meat stew into her bowl.

"NO! I mean. No thank you! I'm totally stuffed!" I patted my stomach to add emphases on the stuffed part.

I needed to go shopping most definitely. If I had to eat anymore of this stuff I was going to become anorexic. The one problem stopping me from buying anything was money. I remembered at Java Drama Balthier had bought me that latte. Maybe he had some earth money stashed somewhere.

* * *

"Balthier, we need to go shopping!" I stomped up to him after dinner was cleaned up and demanded that we zip to Walmart.

"It's almost 11 o' clock! We aren't going anywhere. Not to mention the fact that things should be closed up no?" He asked, raising his perfect light brown eyebrow.

"Actually Walmart is like this special place that is always open. Even after 11 o' clock!" I said trying to be sarcastic about the magical aspect of the store. "Okay look... Do YOU want to eat that," I pointed at the slop waiting in the Strahl's kitchen quarters

"Right, well..."

"Yeah... Yeah that's what I thought. Keys."

"No..."

"What?"

"I believe I said no?"

"Give me my keys!"

"I'm sorry I don't believe I can do that." Balthier smirked that smirk and stood his ground. I knew that he was going to put me through hell before he would relinquish my keys.

"Please Balthier, we really don't have time for your flirtations!" I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to will away a headache.

"You'll have to pry the metal from my cold dead hands!" Balthier said, beckoning with a single, ringed finger.

That was it! I ran at him and tackled him to the floor. We landed with a heavy thud against the metal and I was now afraid for my pretty silk pants. I stuck my leg between his and Balthier grabbed my wrist. I used my free hand to grab for the keys. My top was showing a bit more cleavage then I would have liked but I need to get those keys. Suddenly Balthier thrust his arm up above his head and as I reached for the keys his face was caught in my shirt.

"BaltHIER!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!" I climbed up from him, keys in hand, happy with my victory, furious because of Balthier's stunt.

Flustered and embarrassed, with my top hanging a bit low, only my insane luck would lead me straight into a half naked Basch, heading for the showers.

"My apologies my lady, I seem to have blocked your way."

"Basch please, if I have to call you, well... Basch, then you have to call me Tawny! At the very least Tawnalia. No Ms. In front of that."

"But I... Yes. Tawnalia. Tawny. Hmm. You have a very beautiful and original name. You should protect it. Names have power you know."

"Uhm... Basch. You were heading somewhere right?" I said, slightly covering my eyes with one hand.

"I was? OH!!! Uhm..." He blushed. It was incredibly cute.

"Yeah..." I said, gazing at his chest so as not to let my eyes wander. To be honest they were perfectly content where they were!

"I'd better continue." He smiled and bowed almost dropping his towel and continued, though a bit more flustered, down the hall.

* * *

Balthier and I continued to the car out in the prairie. I unlocked my car and settled into the drivers seat. I had to readjust the seat. This was another reason I really didn't like men driving my car. They always mess with the seat. Balthier slid into the passengers seat. He didn't even seem disturbed by the fact that he wasn't driving. Then again I was the one who knew the whereabouts the magical land of Walmart.

* * *

We continued in silence to the Walmart parking lot. I parked as close to the entrance as possible and shut the car off. I was about to get out when I realized that I was still wearing the silk outfit that Basch had given to me.

"Oh no... I can't go in! I can't go in looking like this. What if someone sees me? You have to go without me. Wait you can't do that never mind."

"What? No one is going to care what you are wearing. Well, that's not true. You might have three men permanently attached to your leg if you walk in like that."

"Thanks Balthier that really helps! Sometimes I really wonder whats going through your head." I thought about what I could do in a small amount of time. I had completely forgotten about Balthier's comment

"How about I show you." Balthier said

"What?"

Before I could say Produce Section Balthier had leaned from his seat into me and placed his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me close to him and he tried once again to plant a small kiss on my lips. My hand shot in front of my face before he got the chance.

"Balthier!?! What is it with you? You are way to forward for your own good!"

"Blessing and a curse. I thought I could sneak one in there but I guess I was wrong. Like I said I doubt anyone will question what your wearing."

I rolled my eyes, pulled my sweater from the backseat and wrapped it tightly around myself, then exited the car.

* * *

By the time I was done with the most extensive shopping trip I've ever taken, my stomach was rumbling again. I glanced at the car to see Balthier reading a notebook. Wait, not just a notebook, a notebook with a big smiley face sticker on it. Oh no! Of all the jumbled bits of stuff strewn across the floor of my car, he found my diary.

I rushed to the car but it was too late. He was already deeply immersed in my every thought. I watched him smirk. I'd written about that smirk. I watched his eyes dance. I'd written about those eyes. I watched his spiral gauges glint in the street lights. I'd written about those gauges.

I could see my high school life flash before my eyes. I was so dead.

I quickly ran to the trunk and loaded all of my groceries. I ran around to the driver side door. I fumbled with my keys. Once I finally unlocked the door I rushed to get inside the car.

"Balthier! I... I can explain!!!" I tried as a grabbed for the only damning piece of evidence in my life.

"Oh I don't think that will be nessa..."

"It's completely nessa!" I shrieked still grabbing for my notebook.

"So you've been watching me then. Whose the creepy one now?" he smirked. His eyes danced. His gauges glinted.

"Give it Balthier!" I punched him hard in the stomach and ripped my notebook out of his hands.

"OW! That on the other hand was not nessa at all!" He rubbed his stomach.

* * *

On the journey home I tried not to talk. Balthier, on the other hand, was being intensely chatty. I tried to shrug as much as possible.

"So, when you were 'observing' me, did you notice anything? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, like I said, in my most sacred of books, you look way too old to be in high school."

That got Balthier to stop talking and we continued the drive to the Strahl in silence.

* * *

I stuck Balthier with a rather large mini fridge that I had purchased and proceeded to walk awkwardly towards the invisible airship with my loot. With a beep and a clank a ramp appeared out of no where and I continued into the belly of the beast.

Once inside I set the groceries on the floor and helped Balthier set up the mini fridge. I had made sure that it could hold milk and ice cream, and a few other refrigerated items. Most of what I had bought would last without refrigeration or was being put to use immediately.

With that I took my vegetables, and my chicken broth and began to think about the ingredients in a stew. I took my food down to the kitchen area one level above the sleeping quarters. I laid out the veggies and began preparing a chicken.

* * *

Half way through the process of readying the chicken I realized there was no stove. I guess we had to this the old school way. I wrapped the bird in a plastic bag and packed all of my veggies as well. I spent at least 5 minutes rummaging for a large stock pot. With chicken, broth, vegetables and stock pot in toe I went out to where Basch was sitting near the fire.

"Hello my... er. Tawny."

"Oh, so I'm YOUR Tawny now aye?"

"I just meant that... Well I was trying to say... I just..."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you... Tawny."

"So I have a slight problem. No oven."

"Ah. I see."

"Can you help me with the fire?"

"Of course my... Tawny... My apologies. Old habits, you know."

"Yes MY Basch."

* * *

Without further delay Basch got the fire hot enough to boil the chicken broth and I began to slowly assemble the stew. The smell of the stew made my stomach growl even louder. Basch turned to me with surprise.

"I never knew such a small thing could make so much noise." He chuckled.

"I am NOT little!" I almost shouted back.

I hated it when adults called me little. I was almost 18. I was in no way little. But I did feel a bit guilty for yelling at Basch.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm not a kid." I stuttered.

Basch's eyes saddened.

"I understand Tawny. Just don't grow up too fast. By the way, don't let Balthier, or anyone, try to force you to grow up any faster than you should."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I snapped. This guy was pretty cryptic.

"I mean what I say. Just be on your guard Tawnalia."

"Jeeze now I feel like I'm in trouble!"

"You're not in trouble, I just don't want you to wind up in trouble."

I shrugged and continued with my stew.

* * *

I finished the stew at just around 1 in the morning. I had lost track of time completely. When it was finally done and served I couldn't help but cram it into my mouth like a steam shovel displacing dirt. I hadn't even stopped to actually taste it, but from the reactions of the men I could tell that it was good.

After my hunger had subsided a little I decided to have another serving and not scarf it down faster than you can say home cooking. I took my time to savor the different flavors. I could taste the celery, potatoes, onion. The aroma reached my nose and I was in heaven. This was probably my best chicken soup in a long time.

"What a delightful treat!" exclaimed Penelo. "I've never had a Cockatrice soup like this before! It's AMAZING!?!"

"uhm... A what?"

"Cockatrice. Desert bird. Big. Flappy wings. Rolls around in a ball."

"Well, here they are called Chickens. Small. Flappy wings. Wobbles around. Never seen one roll around in a ball, but I bet it'd be entertaining!"

"Oh. Well, regardless of the animal this is an amazing soup."

"Well good, there's plenty so eat up."

"Many thanks Tawny." Basch said and nodded his head. When he acted like this I liked to compare him to Yoda. Only slightly taller, and less green.

Vaan managed to make a few delighted gurgling sounds in between slurps of soup so I took it that he liked it. Balthier and Fran sat next to each other and enjoyed there soup in silence. Balthier finished thanked me and walked away. I figured he had had a long day and needed a rest. Fran soon followed.

* * *

The group slowly dispersed and I was left alone with Basch again.

"Thank you again for the meal. I do value Penelo's friendship, but her place is on the stage, not in the kitchen." He smiled.

"It's no trouble." I smiled.

I shivered. A bare midriff in January is not the most pleasant thing in the world, and my sweater was doing nothing to help keep the cold out. Basch came and sat by me. I thought he was going to show me something but instead he wrapped his arms around me and tried to help me warm up.

"Thank you." was all I could stutter out.

Basch nodded, stoked the fire and returned to sharing his body heat. I felt it again. The warm prickling feeling. His arms felt so nice around me. Then an unwanted voice surfaced in my mind.

_This is wrong and you know it... _

I pretended not hear, but I heard it clear as day. I squeezed Basch's arms one last time and then unwrapped myself from his grasp. I saw his face fall.

"Thank you for warming me up, but I really should go back inside." I smiled my best smile and turned around. It felt like I was being crushed by the sea again. I walked as fast as I could without looking too suspicious.

I have to say I'm probably the most clumsy person on the face of the planet, so of course if there is anyone to fall into a small animals home in the ground it will probably be me, and it was me. I felt the ground rushing towards me but my ankle stayed straight. I gasped.

"AHH!" I shrieked as I felt the bones in my ankle crack. "Jesus H Popsiclesticks!" I screamed. Basch came running and I tried my best to restrain tears.

"Tawnalia!" I felt him close but I just clamped my eyes shut.

"Yes Basch?" I said through a clenched jaw.

"I'm going to pull your ankle ou..."

"NO! I mean... No. Please don't."

"I have to. We have to heal your ankle." He soothed. He sounded like he had done this before.

All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain surge up my spine. I screamed. My foot was free but I sort of wished that I had died instead. I must have looked like such a wuss.

"Are you okay? I'm going to carry you to inside." He said.

I think I actually gurgled I hadn't meant to I just couldn't think of anything to say. Gurgling and whimpering Basch carried me inside the ship. I snuggled into his warm chest and tried to fall asleep, or maybe I was trying to die. Either way, I shut my eyes tight and wished to be anywhere else.


	5. Broken and Tarnished

**A/N:** Okay here it is. I guess it was out earlier then the last two but I'm still having issues with getting right on things. So, I really like this series and I enjoy reading it. I have a few fans, but I really need some help with this you guys. I have no reviews at all! Okay thats not true I've got like 3. So to anyone who is reading out there, Is it alright? Do you like what I'm doing? Any suggestions on where I should go from here? Anyone think its complete shist and I should just move on? I would really like some info on this because I have some other ideas that I'd like to get on here but I would like to finish this up a bit before I do that. Thanks guys! Anything you have to say is mighty helpful!

P.S. Okay I was just wondering if anyone had caught that I made Basch, who speaks in practically Ye Olde English, an English teacher, and Fran, who hears everything, a librarian. Anyone? Yes? No? Maybe?

Thanks again, Lucy

**Disclaimer: Okay i'm just gonna say that I still don't own Final Fantasy and I probably never will. This is a fan fic so I'm just gonna say this disclaimer will cover the rest of the chapters to come because I'm really lazy and stuff. If I do however start owning Final Fantasy and or it's characters, I will make sure to tell you all and rub it in your face. Sorry. But if that were the case I probably couldn't help it! Much love! :3**

Enjoy!

* * *

We all feel pain at some point in our lives. All except for me it would seem. Sure I had stubbed my toe, and yes it hurt, but nothing I had ever felt could compare to the searing pain stabbing its way through my leg. It felt like if I even breathed it would worsen. Propped up against Basch's chest I tried to contain myself.

He held me close and whispered comforting words into my ear as I screamed, while Penelo reset my ankle and began the long, and confusing for me, process of healing the ankle in question.

"Drink this it will all be alright." Basch said, although his husky voice sounded like nonsense.

"What? It hurts. It hurts so badly!" I tried to stop screaming.

"Drink. It will all fade. I promise." Basch rocked me back and forth in his arms. He began to tip a small vial of green liquid into my mouth.

It tasted like mint almost. It felt like cool spring water. Not the fancy kind that you get from restaurants, but the kind that you have to get from a flowing spring in the mountains. I could almost feel it as the liquid entered my blood stream and spread throughout my body.

Almost instantly the pain in my ankle started to dim, if only slightly. I stopped screaming and just went back to a sort of whimpering noise. I closed my eyes tight and didn't even register the fact that my ankle was glowing.

My racket had caused quite a panic inside the air ship. Vaan and Balthier rushed to the main area of the Strahl to see what all the fuss was about. Vaan quickly went to get Penelo a splint for my ankle and Balthier just kinda flipped.

"What happened!?" Balthier shouted as he entered the room. "Tawnalia, darling!" He swooped down and took my face in his hands. "What happened here Basch? She was under your care! How could you let this happen?"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Basch stuttered. I could tell that he was ashamed and somewhat startled by the whole situation.

"Yes well you should be!" Balthier spat as he cradled me in his arms.

Basch just stared at him for a moment. It looked like Balthier was going to hit him or something. He stood, turned, and left the room.

"Don't. Basch where you are going? It's not his fault! Come back!" I tried to yell as Basch turned and left. My words were slurred, but they were also muffled by Balthier's shirt.

I couldn't take it anymore I buried my face in Balthier's shoulder and cried. I cried that I had broken my ankle. I cried about making Basch sad. I cried about making Balthier angry. I cried that I wasn't with my mom. My life had seemed to fall apart in less than a month and I was just starting to realize it.

* * *

After Penelo had finished bandaging and splinting my ankle, life seemed to get worse. Balthier continued to hold me close as my crying had reduced itself to a sniffle here and there.

"Where is Basch? I want him to be here." I said.

"I'll fetch him." Penelo said as she left me with Balthier.

"My darling girl. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." Balthier chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't mean... I mean... Basch was... I'm so sorry if I caused any trouble."

"No dearest. Don't fret it was an accident. We should have all been more careful."

"You called?" it was Basch.

"Please Basch. Try and forgive me. I didn't mean to. I just... I couldn't see in the dark and..."

"No need to apologize Ms..." He said dejectedly.

Finally Balthier relinquished his grasp on me and left Basch to watch over me as Balthier went to explain the situation to Fran, who was trying to shelter her precious ears from my yelling.

"Oh and Basch, try to make sure she doesn't break anything this time." Balthier's words were cutting. I gave Basch an awkward smile, still trying to apologize, for not only my incident but also Balthier's behavior.

"I know he doesn't mean it. He rarely lets his treasures become tarnished, and to him I am rust. Tis' not the first time He has treated me with disdain." Basch closed his eyes contemplatively

"Don't say that Basch. Don't say that ever. I am not Balthier's treasure. I am not a possession. If he can't see that, then if anyone is acting as rust towards me, then it is definitely him... Not you..." I smiled. Trying to reassure him that Balthier was the one in the wrong.

"He does see you as his treasure Tawnalia. Whether you like it or not." He stared at the floor.

"What if I want to be someone other than Balthier's treasure?" I asked glancing at the floor. Basch's head shot up to look at me. I kept my glance at the rug. He just stared at me.

"I... I don't know... Who?" He looked at me. It felt like his eyes were pleading me to say his name, yet praying to the heavens I wouldn't.

"I don't know... I just don't know okay? Life isn't really easy being me at the moment. I'm just trying to survive high school and get the hell out of this crap town. I just... I... You..." I turned away. I picked at some invisible thing on the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"You... I want to be... I want to be your treasure." I stuttered out. For a part of me it was the truth. But for at least three-fourths it was just frustration and anger, and my utterly messed life wasn't helping at the moment.

"Tawnalia I... I..." he stammered, looking for words.

"You can't... I know... No one ever can. It's the story of my life, and it's really okay. I am fully prepared to accept the fact that I will die alone."

"Do not say that Tawnalia. Not ever. You are a rare treasure in a sea of useless trinkets. You are the shining star that guides men to shores they have not seen in many a year. You are... You are my treasure, Tawnalia of Robinson Centinal High School." He smiled sheepishly.

"Basch..." I stifled a sob. I crawled into his arms. He leaned back so his head was resting on a throw pillow. I rested my head on his partially exposed chest and drifted to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, I would wake up and this whole problem would be fixed. Maybe I would wake up in my room with my cat sleeping on my head, and my mom downstairs doing work. Maybe when I woke up I would be sitting in my English class and this will have all been just a daydream. Maybe...

I listened to the valiant and loyal beat of Basch's heart in my ear.

* * *

The next morning I found myself snuggled in a very warm and lavish bead. My head was still resting on Basch's shoulder.... Wait...

"Basch!?! How did you!? What did I?! Oh no... We didn't did we?!" I shot straight up and Basch gasped as if he thought the world was going to end. I looked down knowing in the back of my mind that I might not be clothed.

Thank the heavens I was completely dressed in the same fashion I had fallen to sleep in. Basch was also fully dressed which was also a very good sign.

"Heavens no! Why? Do you think I would!? I mean really do I seem like the kind of person to you know?... Me?... And you?... And... Good gracious woman! Do you know the hour of the morning!?! Could you not have woken me more gently perhaps!?" He exclaimed with a very tired expression on his face. I thought about what had happened last night and I must have kept them all up.

Oh no... Morning... Monday morning....

"Crap! It's Monday! We have to go... Oh my god! I have never been late!" I jumped out of the bed.

I really must be the most graceful person in the world. I landed hard on an ankle that had been partially healed. That same ankle had a fracture as well as severe bruising. I landed. I tripped. I fell... on my face.

Reeling in pain I grabbed for my ankle. I started crying, partially because I was in pain, partially because I was going to lose the perfect attendance record to Daniel Graft if I didn't get to the school in 20 minutes.

"What are you talking about!?" Basch stared at me but tidied himself up enough to leave the ship.

"School! Did you forget about that?! Oh my god, that stupid little thief is going to steal my award!" I screeched as I started pealing down clothes to my undies. Yes I said undies. I'm a teenager, I can say undies.

"Light pink suits you well." Basch chuckled, and I chucked a golden slipper at his head. I think that counts as even.

I reached for a pair of jeans that Penelo had supplied and pulled them on carefully over my ankle. At this point I didn't care about what I was wearing so I grabbed the first shirt I could find. I threw it on.

'Oooo, silk! This must have been from that new Renaissance store in the mall.' I thought to myself.

I found a new pair of high tops waiting for me by the bag of clothing and forced them onto my feet. I ran, well I limped, out of the room as fast as I could.

As I worked my way out of the ship I started pounding on all of the doors.

"School!!! School everyone! Wake up! I'm leaving now so you better all be right behind me!" I yelled as I limped through the halls. "Come on you lazy bums! Get up! Get dressed! Get out to the car or I'm leaving without you!"

"Well..." I heard Balthier's voice behind me and I turned a bit too fast, sending pain up my leg from my ankle and falling into a half dressed man. "For one you'd do better to stay off of that ankle." He lifted me to his muscular and I have to admit very attractive frame.

"Balthier! This is no time for your overly sexual behavior put me down! I have to get to the school before that monster steals my practical birth right!"

I tried to push myself out of his arms but my hand slipped and my face ended up colliding with his. He pushed his lips to mine and then gently sat me down his hand entangled in my hair.

"Now. Quietly explain yourself, and the monstrous racket you were making." He smirked again, but this time I really just wanted to bust through him like a line backer, or some sort of football reference to where people smash through other people, and get to my car. "Preferably quickly I am ready to get back to bed." He looked at her shirt and just shook his head.

"No... You are coming with me you little delinquent! There will be no missing school in this little family of ours!" I grabbed him by his pants and pulled him out to the car.

"Hey! Wait! Stop! Don't! NO!!!" He screamed as we left the ship.

"Nope. Not a chance."

* * *

Once we were inside the car I gunned it for the school.

"Oh my goodness! I'll never make it! The roads are icy and I only have 15 minutes to get all the way back to town!!!" I couldn't be late. I decided that if I died then it wouldn't be in vain if I was trying make it to school on time. With that thought I stomped on the gas.

"My god woman would you slow down. If you would stop for a moment I could tell you we don't have to…"

"Shut it Balthier! There is only one perfect attendance award. That award comes with not only an amazingly beautiful trophy, but if I win it I also get a special sticker that goes on my diploma. This makes things like getting into a good college or finding a job much easier."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, does talking so much help you calm down?"

"What?!" I said trying to focus on the road had become very difficult at this point.

"Who cares about a shiny sticker? I wouldn't care unless there was some sort of financial gain. I mean really who cares?"

"Balthier! You are crushing my hopes and dreams! Plus, there is money involved smart one! 1,000 dollars in fact. That is quite a lot, in case you were wondering."

The look in Balthier's eyes caused me to become very aware of the fact that he had never missed a day of school, since he had come here at least. And with his transcripts seemingly destroyed in a horrible fire (This was his cover story for a lot of missing things.) they had to reset his attendance to 100%. Now I was worried.

* * *

As we sped into the school parking lot, Balthier urging his protest the entire time I pulled up to the front. So what if my piece of crap car got towed? All the better I thought.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Now you won't believe me but I swear I opened the door! I swear. Anyways, as you can assume I said hello to a firmly shut door with my face. It wasn't in the least bit pleasant but it woke me up enough to read the January schedule on the door. It read in large bold letters:

"School closed for Fire Alarm Installation **Monday, January 11****th**."

I sank to the ground with a depressed sigh. I did it again. I rushed into something without even thinking. Why did this always happen to me? I couldn't breathe, my ankle hurt, I wanted to kill Balthier for not telling me.

Wait… He had tried to tell me. When we were in the car he started to say something but I shut him up. My heart started hurting and I felt like I was in serious need for coffee.

"Well, I hate to say I did tell you so, well at least I tried to say that, but you get the point." Balthier said.

"Let's go home..." I sighed. "I've got the stuff for Pancakes." I started trudging back to the car.

"Oh yum! Whatever that is, it does sound quite good!" Balthier beamed. "Oh, one question?"

"What do you want now Balthier? I get it you told me so and so on." I let out another exasperated sigh. Pinched the bridge of my nose trying very hard to maintain what little composure I had left.

"Oh I was just wondering, why you're wearing my shirt?" He said with an air of sarcasm.

"WHAT!?!" That was it. That had done it my composure was completely shattered. "This.... THIS IS YOUR SHIRT!? And here I was thinking this was from the Renaissance store in the mall. Oh my God. All along wearing this stupid shirt and it is probably some stinky wrinkly thing you just wear out on your disgusting piratey adventures! Well I'll tell you another thing if you think I'm going to continue wearing this piece of crap!" Without thinking once again I tore the shirt off as fast as I could and chucked it at his smug face.

"I'm leaving!" I said as I opened the car door and slammed it again. Balthier quick as a flash was settled in the passenger's seat. He looked at himself. He looked at me.

"Well, at least now we are mutually clothed." He said, as though this were some sort of relief. It only made my emotional situation worse.

Shock was written all over my face as I tried to force the shirt back over myself. I started the car, eager to get more sleep.

* * *

Once I was back on board the ship I went straight back to the quarters which housed a pleasantly sleeping Basch. I quickly tore the shirt off and replaced it with my pj's. As soon as possible, my head was once again resting against Basch's shoulder in the lavish bead. I had probably re-broken my ankle and messed with whatever Penelo had done, but I didn't care. I was back fast asleep as soon as I had hit the sheets.

I fell into a deep sleep and hoped that I would never wake up.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. I think it all came out pretty well in the wash. Okay, explaination time! Basch and Tawny. Basch is pretty much twice her age and all but come on people this is Final Fantasy we are talking about! I think that the pairing might come out okay in the end and there is still much more stuff to come before the end that is. Anywho I hope you all like it so far! Also!!! Big thanks to Muffin-Queen78 and Hieikitten for the favs!!! I feel so proud! Its you guys that keep me going! And along with my friends I had almost 400 reads last month I don't know about you, but if you put 400 people in a room just to read a story it's pretty intense! I think I would be chill with like 40! Thanks again guys!!! Please keep reading and send your friends this way too!!!


	6. A Dream

**A/N: **This one got up really fast. It's not as long as previous chapters but it's a dream sequence so yeah. I hope you enjoy it. This is Tawny's dream after she returns to the Strahl with Balthier. Thanks to my newest reviewer it's always a big help.

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:**This chapter is written in third person omniscient, so not from Tawny's point of view. I was listening to Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton and I was thinking it works perfectly for someone caught between Basch and Balthier and I just started writing. So for this little dream sequence chapter I've decided to go back to Ivalice. Balthier described it a little bit at the beginning and so she has a dream about it, following the last chapter's events.

* * *

Watching the streets below, a boy above the crowd watches as a family, or at least what seems to be part of a family, is dragged out of their home and torn apart. A young girl returning with groceries also observes the scene but is less calm.

She drops her shopping bags rushing towards the older couple who are being dragged away by Imperial Guardsmen. She claws uselessly at cold steel and reaches for the older couple.

"No! Stop! You can't do this!"

The boy jumps from his perch and rushes towards the girl.

"Why, you little chit!" The guard turns and raises his sword above the girl.

"Hey now! There's no reason to get upset. Please excuse my sister sir. She's a bit messed in the head. Taken too many elixirs if you know what I mean."

What? I don't know who... Mmhmfm..." The boy clamped his hands on the girl's mouth and bowed to the guard and started dragging her down the street.

As the guard faded out of vision with what the boy assumed where the girl's parents, He felt a stinging in his hand. The girl had bitten him.

"What the hell?! I don t even know who you are! Let me go!"

"Would you keep quite? Do you want to be executed? Publicly? You better leave the imperials alone."

"What do you know!? They just took my parents! I have to get them back!"

"They aren't your parents anymore. Just forget about them. It's easier that way."

"No! What are you crazy? Did you not just hear me say that those are my parents?"

"No, they aren't. Just listen to my advice. You are one of us now. I'm Vaan." He stopped let go of her and stuck out his hand.

"You moron! I don't care who you are! My parents are gone! My parents are..."

"Dead. I believe the word you are looking for is dead. Vaan, I thought I told you no stragglers." An elaborately dressed man stepped out of the shadows. "And who, my dear, are you?" The man asked and raised an eyebrow.

"M-m-me?" The girl stuttered.

"No, the man behind you." The elaborately dressed man pointed behind the girl to a man standing in the shadows. She turned around.

The man in the shadows shifted his glance from the ground straight through her soul as she turned to look at him. She jumped.

"Who are you people?" She was scared and started backing up towards the dead end wall in the alley the boy, Vaan, had brought her too.

"Tawnalia. We've been waiting for you!" The man in the shadows shifted towards her. She looked at him like he was the leader of a wolf pack pinning down his pray.

"How... How do you know my name?" She stammered. She jumped again as she reached the wall behind her. She shut her eyes and gulped.

The man reached out and pulled her into his chest. She laid her hands on his chest. She thought she was going to push him away but instead she buried her face in his chest and started crying.

"They took my mother. They took my father. I'm an orphan."

"Welcome to the club." Vaan said.

"Shut it Vaan! Can't you be more sensitive?" A female voice said.

Tawnalia felt a hand on her shoulder."I'm Penelo, and believe me I know what you are going through."

Tawnalia looked up with tears in her eyes. "I can't remember them I can see my mother's face... That's all. Why is this all happening so fast?"

"Please don't cry pet." The elaborately dressed man cooed. He walked towards her and wiped away her tears with a handkerchief. "We will take care of you. I promise. But, now you need to sleep." With his words she spun around quickly again and saw the man in the shadows casting sleep.

A look of terror crept into her features and she tried to run but it was too late. She started to collapse and the elaborately dressed man caught her in his arms and started walking through a door in one of the buildings in the alley.

* * *

"Where... Where am I? Momma? Papa?" Tawnalia awoke with a start only to be shushed by the man in the shadows.

"Quite my lady. You need to rest."

The man in the shadows brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you hungry? We have prepared a meal if you would like to partake."

"No. I just want to go home who are you?" Tawnalia asked, the tears returning to her eyes.

"I am Basch Fon Ronsenburg. I know who you are because I knew your father. He was a member of Dalmasca's resistance." He said calmly.

Terror flooded into the girls face.

"No no no. Stay where you are. Traitor! Traitor! HELP!!!" Tawnalia scooted to the corner that the bed was shoved into. She cried for guards, or anyone who would take this man away.

"Cease and desist young lady." Basch said. "I am no traitor. If you would allow me to speak, I would tell you of my twin Gabranth who was the one at fault for the assassination of our king."

"I don't believe you! You! You are the reason my parents are gone! You are at fault! I hate you..." Tawnalia laid her head against the wall and began crying again.

"Please don't. You have soiled your beautiful face. Please don't cry." Basch's eyes began to redden. He looked down to keep himself from tearing up. This was his fault. So many things would have been different in the fraction of a second.

"How dare you! How dare you! It's your fault! These aren't my tears! These are the tears of a country torn apart! It's all your fault traitor!" She threw her hands to him.

She was beating on his shoulders, his chest. She was trying to hurt him, but she wasn't attacking just him. She was attacking the imperials that had torn her family apart. She was beating on the archer that had struck Prince Rasler. She brought her fists down again and again but in the end she was stopped by her tears.

"Why? Why is everything so bad? Why can't we just live in peace?" She tried to look into his eyes.

"Because, we can't live without being greedy, and taking that which wasn't given to us. We lust for power and control, and if we can't have it we kill for it. I want it all to stop sometimes. Some nights I think of the boys who have fallen on the battle field. Yes, they are the opposing force, but they will never see their mother's or father's again either. Their families will have to carry on knowing that an enemy killed them. But, if you think about it, it's the same way for any of our men that fall."

"I wish it would stop..." the girl's small voice agreed.

Basch cradled Tawnalia's face in his hands.

The girl's eyes were a brilliant blue. Basch could see his reflection there. In her eyes he could see himself, his brother, his mother. They were the same blue eyes that told of war and tears and bloodshed. He leaned his face into hers without thinking. His lips met hers and a jolt of electricity ran through the girl. Her eyes opened wide as she took in what he had done. She relaxed and let out a small sigh. Her lips parted ever so slightly and the kiss gained intensity. She rose up to Basch's level and touched his face.

She tried to brush the hair out of his face, but touched a scar that marred his handsome face. He parted from her and sucked in a breath as she traced the line that ran from his forehead to his ear. She fingered the scar tissue with curiosity and wonder. He lowered his head in shame. She didn't understand. She hesitantly leaned closer to his forehead. She planted a small kiss there and trailed a line of kisses along the scar until she reached his cheek.

"I am hideous. Please," He spoke with shame, "don't... I am sorry that I am not... That I am not..." He tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted.

"You are beautiful. Scars tell stories Basch." She smiled gently.

"Me? I'm not beautiful. I am the fallen. You, Lady Tawnalia, are beautiful. I should not have indulged, and I am sorry. I should not have taken advantage." He looked down.

"Do not apologize. I won't." she lifted his face to meet hers. "I do not know much of the world, but I know that you do. I trust you Basch Fon Ronsenburg. If you say you are no traitor I will believe what you say." She looked into his eyes and at that moment he knew it was all wrong.

He realized that he was looking into the eyes of a child, no more than 17. He dared not count the difference between him and her, for he knew that the years would not fit on both of his hands combined.

"I should not my lady. I must retire before I cause you more pain."

"Don't you see that I need you now? Leaving would cause me more pain than staying here with me. Why do you look at me as if I am a child?"

"Because you are lady Tawnalia. You are a child, and I am an old man in your eyes."

"Stop assuming things for me Basch! Stop calling me lady, and stop calling me a child! I'm not your little girl anymore! I... Oh..." Tawnalia stopped. She realized that she was shouting at the man.

She had been swept up by her emotions and recalled the last argument she had had with her mother.

"Indeed... Tawnalia... Although you may not be a child, you have much more to learn before you are an adult. I must take my leave..."

"Stop. I need you! Don't walk away from me again!"

"I need to go. You cannot handle this... I cannot handle this. Just seeing you is breaking my heart." he got up from the bed and started towards the door.

"No! Don't leave me alone! Help!" The room began to fade into black

"Help me Basch! Help me it hurts! Gods it hurts so badly! Make it stop!"

"You know, I really expected more from you Tawny..." Tawnalia gasped as she was pulled back into the bed.

She kicked and screamed. It felt like the world was crashing down on her.

Kicking...

Screaming...

Kicking...

Screaming...

"Stop! Basch, stop hurting me! Don't leave me to die!" was the last thing she screamed out before she woke.

Something or someone was shaking her.  
"_You know, I really expected more from you Tawny..."_


	7. Shaking and Lucky

**A/N: **Okay. So here is another chapter, it's a bit short. I'm putting this story on postpone until further notice, to work on other things. Please R&R

Thanks, Lucy

Enjoy!

* * *

"No! Stop! Please stop!" I shouted as I awoke with a start.

My red eyes shot open as I looked up at Basch, then to Balthier, who had been trying to shake me awake.

"Are you alright? Tawny?" Balthier said, cautiously.

"I...Uhm...What happened?" I asked placing a hand to my face.

"You were screaming at Basch... Quite an interesting little experience actually." Balthier said with a smirk.

I hadn't sleep talked in, well it seemed like forever. It dawned on me that I might have said something that would make my stay excruciatingly painful. I looked again to Balthier, with that prize winning smirk I wanted to slap off of his face. Then, I looked to Basch. His eyes were down cast, as though he were about to cry.

I worked up my courage and said, "What, exactly, did I say. Every word..." my resolve would have impressed myself, but these were men of war. I waited.

"You told Basch to stop hurting you. A bit of about always running away. Not to call you a child, and the like." Balthier said. His face was a picture of arrogance, but in his eyes was something deeper. Perhaps regret.

"Stop." Basch said. "Not another word Balthier." he quietly slipped off of the the bed. He seemed broken, but I left that for another day.

"I... I'm sorry. Sometimes I sleep talk when I'm in uncomfortable situations. Like for example, being held hostage by other worldly folk." I said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing I could do for that. I must take my leave. I have a few things to think about." Balthier said, taking my hand from my head and kissing it gently.

* * *

Dressed in my pj's I made my journey downstairs, and into the small kitchen area.

"Pancakes... Great..." I said to myself.

I got out a pan, pancake mix, a pot, which I filled with water, and a spoon. Ingredients in hand I proceeded to the fire pit again. Basch was sitting, stoic as ever, poking a stick at a few coals. I tried to turn around and get back to the ship without him noticing but a grumble from my stomach gave me away.

"You must be hungry again..." Basch said. He was monotonous, which is never a good sign.

I watched, as he turned slowly on his crate to face me. He offered a gentle smile. I winced. I figured that there was no use in turning away now, so I continued, with my mountain of ingredients, to where Basch was sitting.

"So... You heard all that, did you?" I said, staring at the fire pit.

"Every... Every word..." He said with the tiniest falter, which made my heart want to break.

"Basch... I... I wasn't talking about you... I didn't know... I just... Please don't hate me, because of something I said in my sleep. I could have been talking about a chicken running away from... I don't know... Me, because I was going to cook it..."

"I really don't think so." he said.

"You know what? How about you stop being difficult and just help me with the fire?" I said, setting my ingredients down and reaching for a log.

His hand shot out before I could reach the firewood. He looked at me with those magnificent eyes. I looked back and I felt that, with the little pressure he was applying to my wrist, he could shatter my body completely.

"I would never, ever, leave you to die. I will not run away ever again. I will keep you safe as long as I am here, and I will never... leave you to die."Basch said calmly and carefully.

All I could do was stare wide eyed at the man. His face had not changed and his grip on me loosened. It felt like he was making an oath. With that, something in my heart changed. I didn't know what had happened, but the atmosphere around the fire had changed, from dark and forlorn to calm and almost peaceful.

"Why. What did you run away from. Tell me why Basch." I said. There was a shattering effect to the whole peace vibe as his body grew ridged.

His eyes got wider and he shook his head, like he hadn't heard what I said. I stared at the fire for a bit, then turned his head to me. I looked back at him with resolve that seemed to fall in shingles as if I felt bad for what I had said. In truth... I did.

"I... I ran... It was all I could do... From my mother... From my brother... From everything. I deserted my homeland.... And, I will never run away again."

I could tell it was time to stop. I reached a hand to his face and gently stroked the scar above his eye brow. I smiled at him and then returned to sorting my pancake situation out.

"Can you help me with the fire again?" I asked. I felt like the frigid air was fading back to peace as I continued picking up a brick of fire wood.

Basch smiled and took the wood from my hands. I watched him as he built up a small, but hot, fire. I prepared the ingredients for pancakes in silence, but not in solace as Basch examined his shoes. I smiled.

* * *

"FOOOD! GLORIOUS FOOOD!" Vaan shouted as I watched him run down the ramp, and over to where I was preparing the pancakes.

"Quiet! My ears are not prepared for such ruckus so early in the morn" Fran scolded.

Fran seemed to keep to herself more than anything. For the three days and two weeks I had known her I had only spoken directly to her about twice. She seemed apprehensive about me. Like she thought I was hiding something... Or something...

"Pancakes are just about ready. Vaan, would you mind getting me some plates from the kitchen?"

"Why? I was just in the ship! Do I haaaave to go back?" Vaan pleaded.

I was about to say something when Basch spoke up, "I'll go fetch some plates. I'll be back momentarily, I have to get the sky pirate back out of bed as well."

I watched him walk away, and smiled gently. "Thanks Basch... For everything."

He turned and smiled, then continued onto the airship. I heard the ramp close and the ship disappeared from view. I wondered why Balthier was still in bed, then I figured that, being a sky pirate, he probably slept in a lot.

* * *

With Balthier, Fran, Basch, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and myself sitting around the fire, I distributed plates of pipping hot pancakes to the gang.

"Oh. Oops, I forgot the syrup. I'll be right back." I got up to leave, setting my plate on my crate.

"I'll accompany you." Basch smiled.

"Oh... Okay. I think I can get it myself, but if you insist."

"I do." He smiled again.

Basch's smile, is sort of hard to explain. His face is so set in stone with no expression, that when he smiles, it isn't much. If you're looking hard enough, you can catch it. His eyes dance, and the corners of his lips pull up just the slightest bit. Not enough to show teeth, but enough to be warmed to the very deepest bit of your heart.

"Okay then, off we go." I said and smiled my biggest.

Making our way around the fire pit, Basch and I headed for the ramp to the entrance of the ship. Once we were far enough away that no one would really notice anything, I slipped my small hand into Basch's. He went a bit pink and his eyes got a bit wider, but I pretended not to notice. A small smirk crept onto my lips.

* * *

"I think it's on the top shelf. Would you mind getting it for me?" I said to Basch as I pointed to the cabinet that I knew didn't contain the syrup in question.

"It is manageable... I suppose." He grinned again, and it made melt just as much as when Balthier smirked.

"Thank you for all of your help Basch." I said.

"It is my duty." He said. He was doing that monotonous thing again. "I can't see it."

I walked over to where Basch was on his toes looking for the syrup. I slid a hand to where his chest was partially exposed, and pointed to the very top shelf.

"I think it's right there." I said as close to his ear as I could get. The guy was tall!

"Oh.... oh... Really?" He seemed to choke on the small words of question.

"Yes... Really..." I said slowly, trying my very hardest not to giggle. "You know," I said sliding my hand back to it's spot at my side, "It may not be in there. How about we try another one." I was thoroughly enjoying myself at this point.

Basch, hiding his face, managed a, "I'll just keep looking in here."

"Your choice I suppose." I said. I headed to another cupboard, and found the syrup immediately.

"Hey Basch. Can you come lift me up? I found it."

I heard a muffled squeak. At least, it sounded like a squeak. The bottle was conveniently located at the top shelf. Everything fell into place like clockwork, as Basch placed his hands at my waist and lifted me up gently, as if I was a feather.

"Thank you, Basch." I didn't turn around quite yet.

I placed my small hands over his, still resting on my hips. I tangled my fingers into his. Slowly, he turned me around. I looked into his blue eyes as his hands slowly slid around my back. I let my hands do the same. When he pulled me close, it felt like I was going to die from the heat rising in my ears.

I simply laid my head on his chest and listened, once again to the beating of his heart. He ran his fingers through my brown hair, and sighed. I looked up at him again.

"What?" I asked, playfully.

"Nothing. You are a handful." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Basch, please, If you think I'm a handful, you should hear what some of the other girls in your class think. I'm the luckiest girl at the harvest moon ball to be in your arms." I bit my lip. Perhaps I had said to much.

I placed one of my hands on the exposed flesh of his chest and he shivered a bit.

"Well, If your that lucky now, how lucky will you be when I do this?" He said.

His breath was shaky as he gently pulled my chin to match my lips with his. He was slow, and cautious. Nothing like Balthier's kisses, which were fast moving and sometimes harsh. What was I thinking! Shut up brain! You are with Basch right now... Not Balthier! I reached up to tangle my fingers in Basch's hair.

I heard a whimper, then running footsteps. I tried to part from Basch, which is a very hard thing to do. All I saw, when I finally broke from his lips, was a glint of gold, and a flash of blue. My heart sank to the bottom of the Marianas Trench. Penelo.

"Basch..." I said, "You don't have any previous engagements... do you?"

"No. I do not know what you mean..." he said, slightly dazed by the kiss, and confused by the question.

"Do you have a... hmm... How do I put this... A girlfriend. A partner." I asked.

"No. Not that I have any recollection of." he said.

I sighed. "Come on," I grabbed the syrup bottle. "we have to get back."

_'Craptastic. I think I just broke someones heart. Or at least helped.' _I thought to myself, as I walked out of the airship, far ahead of Basch.

* * *

Back at the fire pit we were under immediate speculation by Vaan.

"What took you guys soo long! I'm hungry! What were you to doing? Making out?"

My eyes must have been as big as the plates, Basch choked and coughed on his water, and Penelo looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm not hungry." she said, and turned to return to the ship.

"Me neither." I said hurriedly as I started to go after her.

"Fine. More for me. Yeah food!" Vaan said.

* * *

Half way to the ship I had finally caught up with Penelo, who had slowed down to a walk.

"Penelo! Penelo wait!" I shouted.

"What do YOU want?! Are you gonna go after Vaan now?" She turned and shouted back

"Ew?! Why?!" I said a bit to fast.

"Oh my gods! Why are you even here?! You've taken everything. Balthier is absolutely in love with you, then you take Basch too."

"What are you talking about!? Balthier isn't in love with me, and I didn't TAKE Basch anywhere." I said, confused and sort of angry at her accusations.

"You... I just... I... I really like them both... They never look at me, and you've managed to win both of them over in the space of 3 weeks! Why am I so... I don't know... naïve." She sank into a crouch, eyeballing a bit of grass.

"You aren't naïve. And do you really think that I'm enjoying this? I mean, I am a little, but Balthier basically kidnapped me, and whatever I do, I hurt Basch. I basically stuck him with a knife... IN MY SLEEP! It isn't fair... To any of us. I'm sorry if I ruined something for you, but I won't be here much longer."

"That's not what I mean. And I'm not mad at you. I'm just aggravated about life." she said, dejectedly.

"It's okay... I really know how you feel." I wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks." She leaned back a bit and we sat thinking about what the past couple of weeks had done to everyone involved.

I was happy that I could call Penelo a friend. She was smart, athletic. She was the kinda person you wanted on your side if you were in a fight.

We looked up at the sky while the others ate by the fire pit. We thought about life and what it does to some people. I really started to wonder what it was like in this place called Ivalice, and if they were looking at the same sky. I thought about the things that they could do there. It made me sort of jealous. Magic, flying in airships, pirates, creatures like Fran. I wanted to go to Ivalice, sort of.

I laid down in the grass, and closed my eyes for a little bit. The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep again. This time, however, it was peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, there it is. I will not be writing here for a while. Tell me what you think and it may come back. I don't know.


	8. The Airship

Well hello again, guys! It's been like... 2 years! This thing was starting to get dusty. In the mean time I've moved and done a bunch of other stuff. I really like this story, and I really wanted to ease back into it, which is sometimes hard to do, but hopefully all will be well. I also apologize for it's shortness, but there's much to do in the next chapter. Hopefully I can crank out at least one update a week from now on.

Well! Thanks for reading! Please enjoy.

**I don't own this stuff. Just like to write about it.**

* * *

When I woke up, Vaan was standing over me smiling.

"Come on. We have a surprise."

He helped me up and we started walking towards the Strahl.

"What surprise?" I asked. I learned sort of early on that surprises never meant anything good.

I followed him regardless and we ran up the stairs and into the cock pit. Balthier was lounging in the captains seat and was smiling just as much as Vaan.

"So... Have you ever flown in an airship?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, basically I mean. I've been in an airplane. Is that close?" I said still a bit groggy from my nap. I started picking bits of soggy grass from my back and brushing myself off.

"Not even!" Vaan blurted. "An airship is totally different!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a look and smirked. "Vaan, have you ever been in an airplane?"

"Well... No, but I bet it's not nearly as cool."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my dear, you're about to." He smirked.

Fran, who was sitting in what I assumed was the co-pilot seat, grinned at me. It was nice to see that the crew was kinda sorta starting to open up to me. I sat down in the seat behind her and located the nearest seat belt, exit, and scanned the area for a barf bag. Hey, it's best to be prepared, right?

The two of them pressed a few foreign looking buttons and pulled a few levers Basch, Penelo, and Ashe joined us in the cockpit shortly after. Basch sat next to me and smiled the most I'd seen him smile.

He an Penelo helped me with the seat belt thing, and then we all sat back a bit. I didn't know what to expect. I was kind of scared, but in the good way, like when you first sit down on the roller coaster and the thing comes down over your head, and you know that you're actually doing it.

Basch saw my clenched fist and put his hand on my arm giving it a light squeeze. I put my hand by my side and laced my fingers in his so no one could see.

"Okay. Everybody ready?" Balthier called over his shoulder.

We all nodded in agreement and the ship started rising.

We jolted forward faster then any vehicle I'd ever been in. I might have burst out in laughter, but, you know... Details.

I was smiling the entire time. I could see everything in the city so clearly through the front window. We glided around the town and up over the mountains. We sped around the water tower and ascended higher into the low hanging January clouds. I felt like I was looking at everything in a new way. My eyes wide with amazement. I couldn't stop smiling and I turned to Basch who just smiled and winked slightly.

* * *

Eventually we settled back down into the field and everyone took off their seat belts and stretched a little.

"That... Was AMAZING! You do that all the time!" I asked, still smiling in wonderment.

"Yes, it's in the title. I am a sky pirate after all." He smirked.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

The night was chilly, but nothing was better then the sound of the fire cracking, even a nice warm bed. We all huddled together and warmed our hands. A few blankets were tossed over shoulders, keeping the prairie breeze out.

"Tawny? You know any songs to dance to?" Penelo asked.

I blushed a bit, I hadn't sang in a long while.

"Uhm... Yeah, I think I know a few." I smiled

She got up and shed her blanket draping it over Vaan's shivering shoulders. She stretched a bit and then looked to me.

"Oh... now? Okay." I cleared my throat.

I began to sing the first song that came to mind.

I sang Dark Blue. One of my favorite songs.

She swayed to the sound of my voice as Fran and Basch tapped on their crates. She looked beautiful in the light of the fire. Her moves flowing and smooth. I wanted to be like that. She looked free. She wasn't worrying about school, or the affection of boys. She didn't care about how she was getting home, or what was happening in her world. In that moment she let her body speak for her. Something so raw and powerful it almost brought me to tears.

* * *

When we finally moved inside, all of us tired from the day, I followed Basch to his quarters. The ship was large enough, but they hadn't planned to accommodate another person. He left, while I was changing, to grab extra pillows and prepare for sleep himself.

When the bed was turned down I climbed in first. He slowly slid in next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and traced lines across his chest. I fingered the scars, wondering the stories of each one.

"Will you tell me a story?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled. "Like a bed time story?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "Well yeah, I suppose. Something about Ivalice."

He stroked my hair. "Perhaps another night, eh? I'm tired and you should sleep, we have school in the morning." He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling me closer.

"Okay." I whispered closing my eyes and snuggling myself against his bare chest.

* * *

When we awoke for school the next morning, no one was happy. In all honesty I can't blame a single one of us. After a wonderful long weekend of happiness and merriment we were all dreading our return to the natural balance of things.

"Come on everyone. Let's get going!" I hollered at the rest of the group.

I quickly swept my hair into a pony tail and put on my shoes. I started heading out to the car.

We were quite a ways from town and had a long drive, so we had all woken up a bit early. As I descended the steps out of the Strahl I gazed out into the dark field. I breathed in the cold air and sighed.

As I started walking to the car, I was grabbed suddenly, a gloved hand slamming down painfully over my mouth. The person behind me started dragging me. I kicked and screamed, but it was no use. All of my attempts were muffled.

I twisted and writhed underneath the heavy arms carrying me and everything started to fade to blackness.

...


End file.
